Distant Memories
by tsuki-tori
Summary: A few years after Ikuto was freed, Hinamori Amu died. Everyone is living in agony. What happens when they meet again, only to find Amu is a Shinigami and has no recollision of her friends?Rating/genre may change. Story on vacation
1. Prologue

**DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME, NEVER WILL(sadly)**

Prologue

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Many things can happen in a few years. It's been 6 years since I was freed from Easter. 6 years since I confessed my love to Hinamori Amu, and 4 years since she died. Someone killed her, I just know it. The question is, who?

* * *

**Mystery POV**

One 14 year old.  
One blade.  
One traitor.  
Two broken hearts.  
One broken promise.  
Who was the one that killed me?  
I see only a faded image.  
In a field of roses I died that day.  
My name, is Hinamori Amu, and I'm, a Shinigami....

* * *

**A/N: umm I'm wondering if I should continue or not. suggestions?**

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2  
_A/Ns: Thanks for the reviews! In this, Amu graduated the academy early. And also, I'll be using the english translations for some of the things. By the way, single quote are thought while double quotes are talk bubbles._

_**I DO NOT OWN EITHER ANIME**_

"What did you want to see me for, captain Hitsugaya?"Hinamori Amu asked.

"You and lieutenant Hinamori Momo are to go to the human world and watch over the seiyo area in Japan for a while."

" 'Kay"  
'So I'm headed for my former home eh? hmmm...' and with that Amu left for the human world.

* * *

In the real world...

Ikuto and the rest of the the former guardians were walking to Amu's grave. They're all depressed. When they got there, they see something unexpected...

**Ikuto's POV**

' I hate coming here. It's so depressing and sad. It reminds me of that day. We even lost our charas on the very same day. But its the least i could do for her. Huh? I thought i just saw a flash of pink....'

End POV

Just then Utau gasps. 'It can't be her right? Isn't she _**dead**_?' "Hey guys, is it just me, or is there a very alive looking Amu right in front of us? Because I think I'm imagining things..."

Sure enough, there she was. Standing in front of a tree like nothing in the world happened, was Hinamori Amu.

_A/N kay first chappie's up!_


	3. Chapter 2

**-A/N- 'Kay here's the second chapter of Distant Memories. I forgot the disclaimer for the previous chapter so here it is for both:  
I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME IN ANY WAY...**

* * *

"AMU?!?!" Everyone cried.

"Yeah? Wait how can you see me and how do you know me?" Amu asked coldly.

**Amu's POV**

'Who are these people? How do they know me? They seem kind of familiar though...'

"AMU! Why didn't you wait for me? I was looking all over for you..."  
'Oops, I guess I kinda left her behind. My bad...'

" Sorry Momo. I guess I didn't notice I left you behind."

**End Amu's POV, Start Ikuto's POV**

' Isn't she supposed to be dead? Why is she so cold to us yet friendly to her? And what did she mean by " how can you see me and how do you know me?"? Nothing makes sense at all.'  
"Just who are you two?"

"Huh? You can see us? That's a surprise." responded Momo.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain. My name is Hinamori Momo, I'm the lieutenant of the 5th squad. I'm a Shinigami."

"Wait, Shinigami, as in death god? What do you do then?" asked Yaya.

"Ummm, we guide souls to the Soul Society, you know it as Heaven. We also 'kill' hollows - evil souls."

"Okay, but what about her?" I asked as I pointed at Amu.

"Hinamori Amu, tenth squad, third seat."

'Wow... She's as cool 'n spicy as ever...' "Okay, but um aren't you kinda supposed to be, um I don't know, DEAD?"

"All Shinigami are dead genius. Hence the name, death god..." 'Ouch... She didn't have to be so blunt about it...'

"Do you remember us Amu?" came the quiet voice of Rima. "When you 'pass over' you forget everything except your name. There are exceptions but they're rare."

"Wh-" "Enough with the questions. I don't even get why we're answering them, we don't even know you." 'She cut me off!'

**End POV,Start Amu's POV**

"Oops, sorry about that. My name is Hotori Tadase." The blondie heshe said. I guessed he was a guy. Somehow the he reminded me of someone. "That's Tsukiyomi Ikuto" He continued pointing to the tall blue haired dude. "Souma Kuukai."He continued pointing to the orange messy haried dude. "Hoshina Utau" He kept going pointing to another blondie with long curly pigtails" "Mashiro Rima" He told me and Momo pointing to a short, long blond haired girl. "Fujisaki Nagihiko"He said pointing to a boy with long purple hair. Weird. "Sanjo Kairi"He still talking pointed to a green haired samurai looking like boy with glasses. "And Yuiki Yaya." He finished pointing to a crazy looking girl with huge orange pigtails with huge bows holding them.

"Okay then..." 'They all seem so familiar, guess because they were part of my past. I have a bad feeling about one of them though, but which one?' *beep**beep* "Hollow alert. I'll get it." and with that I left.

* * *

**Mystery POV**

'This is ridiculous! Coming back to life, and as none other than a death god too! Grr... And I did a good job of erasing all evidence of that day. Oh well, it seems as if she has forgotten about us and me. At least one good thing came out of this. Hmm... But if **_THAT _**were to happen again, I'll get rid of her **_AGAIN_**, but this time, I'll be sure to do the job properly. Heh, their hearts would be broken for sure if i did that! I'll wait for the perferct timing, then I'll strike!'

* * *

**-AN- kay second chappie's up! And see if you can guess who killed sweet Amu. It'll be revealed later on in the story. By the way, this chapter's only like an intro.**


	4. AN

**A/N Kay I'm on summer break and I'm gonna be kinda busy so it might take a while for updates. Happy summer!  
Also I'm having uploading trouble so the chapter titles might be kinda off.**


	5. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME IN ANY WAY...  
**Italics are thoughts, while double quotes are talk bubbles.  
**_Sorry if some characters seem OOC..._**

* * *

_Stupid hollows... They're not even that big a challenge. Of course, it would be troublesome if people or souls were around... _*beep**beep* _Oh, there it is. Dang, five at once, and at the mall too?!!? Are they goin' shopping or what? Still, I'd better finish them quickly, _Thought Amu.

"Cry, Snow-Angel!"

_That was fast. Heh, nothing was damaged either. That's new, at least there won't be a commotion... I'd better head back before Momo worries or in case someone else decided to follow me._

And with that she shunpo-ed off. But what Amu didn't realise was that while she was calling out her zanpakuto, someone had already followed her and was watching her from the shadows.

**Elsewhere, Momo's POV**

"Where did Amu-chi go?"  
"She had to take care of something." _What was her name? Yoko? No, Yoyo? No, umm oh yea! It was Yaya! Right?  
_"What did she have to do?"  
"Umm she had to take care of hollows." _Dang she's annoying...  
_"What do you do to hollows?"  
"We use our zanpakuto to purify them and try to send their souls to a better place."_Wahhh, HElP MEEEE~ Hurry back Amu! );  
_"What's that sword of yours, and is it like Amu-chi's?"

"Yo. What'd I miss_?" Yayy~ She's gonna answer the questions now!..._

"Hey Amu-chi? Wha-"  
"Hmm? Didn't I say your little 'question and answer time' was over?" _More like annoy the 'life' out of the Shinigami time... _" Oh, and I'd advise you not talking to us in public. Heh, wouldn't want people to think you've lost it. Let's go Momo." called Amu.

" 'Kay." _We still need to look for a place to stay. Maybe we should rent an apartment?_

**End POV**

"It feels like we found Amu, only to lose her again," whispered Rima.  
"One way or another, we'll get her to remember us!" cheered Kukai.  
"Yeah! And let's start by hanging out and going shopping!~" Just as Utau said that, Amu and Momo used shunpo and disapeared from sight.  
"Okay... Nevermind then. Let's start by finding her and her friend..."  
"Yeah, you do that Utau. I'm gonna leave the graveyard, and get some ice cream while I think of something else."  
"ICE CREAM~ Yaya wants some too!~"  
Everyone else: -sweatdrops- _Okay...?_

* * *

**Zanpakuto Info Time**

**Amu's zanpakuto:  
**Shikai command: Cry, Snow-Angel!  
Hilt: Light pink with a ruby heart, sapphire spade, topaz diamond, and emerald clover gemstone decorations, and a light pink ribbon hanging off the end  
Blade: Snow white tinted with light blue  
Guard: Blue _X _shaped guard  
Ability: Creates feathers of ice and snow which Amu controls with ease.

When not in its sealed form, it looks like a regular sword. Amu carries it by her waist like Matsumoto Rangiku.


	6. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN EITHER ANIME IN ANY WAY...  
**Italics are thoughts, while double quotes are talking thingies.

* * *

**With the Shinigamis**

"Geez, we finally managed to find a decent apartment for a cheap price. But even so, why do we need to work?!?" complained a very annoyed Amu.

"Well, it can't be helped, I guess. It won't be too bad. We even have gigais, though you might want to change yours a bit or you'll scare lots of people by 'returning from the dead'."

"True enough, but still, a sweets shop? I don't know..."Amu mumbled her complaints as she walked over to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came back out in her gigai. Instead of her original long pink hair, it was now golden brown with an orange streak beside her bangs, which she wore in a bun. Her eyes were now orangy-red too. She was wearing a simple black and blue t-shirt with a red choker and a denim skirt. "I s'pose I should change my name too, any ideas Momo?"

"How about Inuki Yumi? We could say we're sisters or someting."

"Yeah that could work. Ne Momo aren't you gonna change your looks too? After all someone did see you too." Amu asked while trying to, unsuccessfully, dye Momo's gigai's hair.

"I'll just put my hair in pigtails like I used to."

"What? Is that all? It just seems, I dunno, obvious?"

"That's just like you to worry about the small things Amu. It'd be fine." the older shinigami managed to laugh out.

"Yeah.. It's just, the group we met earlier. I have a bad feeling about them. Well, not all of them, just some of them. For some reason, I feel uneasy around them."

"Is that why you were so unusually cold towards them? Don't worry to much about it. Maybe you'll get one of your flashbacks and see that there was just a misunderstanding between you guys in your past. Let's go shopping or something" exclaimed Momo, trying to lighten her friend's mood.

"Fine, might as well have fun before work. At BOTH of our jobs.*" And with that, both shinigamis left for the mall.

* * *

**With the Others **

"What do we do about Amu?" questioned Nagihiko right off the bat.

"We could go around town, look for them, then follow them. 'Course, then we'd seem like stalkers."added Kairi

"Yaya wants to look for Amu-chi."

"All this thinking is boring. I'm going to the mall." exclaimed Utau "Come on let's go!"

**At the Mall**

While all of the girls ran off to go shopping, the guys were left to talk. Even so, they couldn't think of anything that would help in looking for Amu. No matter how hard they tried, nothing worked. On the other hand, the girls had slightly better luck. They saw Momo with a brown-haired girl. They tried following them, but then lost them in the crowd. While the girls ran back to tell the boys, Momo and Amu managed to leave unnoticed and headed towards work.

"Guys we saw her! It wa her I'm sure of it!" shouted the three girls in unison.

While the others were stunned Kairi managed to speak. "Who Amu?"

"Um no, but we saw her friend. She was with a brunette. They kinda seemed like twins."

"Then that probably isn't Amu. After all, her only sister was Ami."added Tadase._Then again, she might've changed her looks. Is she hiding from one of us? She did seem uneasy the last time we saw her..._ "It's getting kinda late, I need to pick up a few things before I go home. See you guys later."

And with that they all parted and went their separate ways.

**At the Sweets Shop**

"I'd like a custard bun and a fruit tart."

" 'Kay that's 500 yen (A/n About $5?)"

"Here, thanks. C'ya."

_There's something about him that makes me feel a little bit uneasy... _Amu thought. _Must be my imagination, but he reminds me of someone I've met..._

* * *

Days went by and there was still no sign of Amu. They only saw her friend and the brunette, who was actually Amu in disguise. Then one day, Kairi managed to catch a glimpse of Amu. She was wearing her black shikakusho. She seemed to be running away from someone. _But who?_Thought Kairi, so he followed her. Although she wasn't aware of it, Amu was running from another shinigami. One she'd never met. Kairi caught a glimpse of Amu's stalker and immediately knew who it was. _Does that mean they were the one who killed Amu? It would make sense. Her unconsciously feeling uneasy and running away from someone she can't see. If I'm correct then... I'll try to talk to them, I could be wrong after all._

_

* * *

_

**Mystery POV**

-you have a text!- **Meet me by the sakura tree behind the park meadow.-Kairi**

_What does he want? I'd better go and see..._

"It was you wasn't it? You killed Hinamori Amu." accused Kairi.

"Yes it was. How did you know? Don't tell me, it was YOU following us that day, wasn't it." "Does it matter?"

"In any case, now that you know my little secret, I can't let you live. Say good-bye to your life!"

Before Kairi could even react, he felt a blade through his heart. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Just in case, I'll send you to the other side. You won't be able to interrupt my plans that way. After my preparations, no one can!"

-leaves rustle-

"It seems there's a witness here. I didn't expect it to be you. Unfortunately for you, you're going to have to die here, Yuiki. Sayonara."

"EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_

* * *

_

*Both jobs as in the bakery job and their shinigami duties.

**Sorry but I'm gonna postpone this story for a bit. I can't really think of many ideas for this story so it's getting hard to write so yea... The story's status is on my profile, if there are any changes I'll say so there. Sorry.....**


End file.
